


EVOL

by Amy104Baskervilly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy104Baskervilly/pseuds/Amy104Baskervilly
Summary: A vida de uma pessoa se assemelha a uma chama quente: começa vagarosa, abraçando o que pode ser consumido, expande, queima, ferve em calor e então se esvaí até não sobrar nada de si e do que estava ali antes, até que o destino tenha cumprido seu papel.Talvez, sem que se saiba, a maldição é apenas uma forma de dizer que a chama nunca vai se apagar e que a luz precisa ser mantida, de que maneira pudesse.Sehun simplesmente amava possuir um beijado pelo fogo.





	EVOL

**Author's Note:**

> Notas especiais específicas•  
▪A mitologia usada aqui é um estudo e convergência sobre o zoroatrismo ou madeísmo, a primeira religião monoteísta da história e religião persa.  
▪Sob o contexto falado, existe um ser de luz conhecido como Ahura Mazda. Ele é conhecido por ser vinculado à luz, o que é bom e ao fogo. Enquanto o ser das trevas é, basicamente Angra Mainyu, causador de todo o caos e ruindade.   
▪Servos de Angra são os DEVAS. Eles são demônios propriamente ditos, criados em tempos mitológicos e num primeiro momento até considerados bons, até a reescrita da religião. No momento, são entes dotados se vários poderes e maléficos em suma.   
▪a história se passa em meados do ano 2000. A.c, ou precisamente no contexto histórico que o general Alexandre, o grande, estava no auge de seu poder e glória.   
▪ Ares, ou Marte, é o deus grego da guerra e Hestia é a deusa do fogo. Ambos da mitologia antológica grega.

Sehun simplesmente sorriu: a imagem refletida no espelho d’água mostrava alguém que tinha acabado de voltar de um mergulho que arrepiara todos os fios curtos de seu corpo, as gotículas incolores tingindo de luz solar a derme imaculada de cicatrizes e moléstias; com os dedos longos puxou os fios cor de carvão para longe dos olhos e deixou o ar espancar de seus lábios desenhados antes de caminhar da entrada do Palácio real até os aposentos aos quais dividia com sua majestade e onipotência.

Não era um _deva_ impotente, como também sabia ler o ambiente e caminhou com estranha serenidade ante os criados aterrorizados ou que nem mesmo disfarçavam a necessidade de olhar seu corpo como se desejassem embeber-se dele. Sabia que algo grande havia acontecido, pois todos estavam usando suas vestes brancas fúnebres e o calor do fogo místico inundava as paredes do ambiente, sendo absorvida por sua pele fresca, fria, maculada. Observou os guardas permitirem sua passagem ao mesmo tempo seus olhares reprovativos o divertiam imensamente, pois era sabido o que era e que tipo de influência tinha, ao que inevitavelmente gerava uma tensão bem vinda e adorável ao ponto de ver do ser parcamente vestido.

O rangido da madeira anunciava a sua chegada ao ambiente que habitava todos os dias desde o início do reinado do monarca a qual brincava: o tom carmesim tingindo as paredes, o chão e o teto enquanto detalhes dourados pareciam se desenhar ante e exposição na cor primária das cortinas; o ambiente amplo estava coberto de pequenos detalhes imperceptíveis a desatentos, bonitos e suaves de se observar caso fosse como o deva Oh, como por exemplo, o crânio do primeiro homem que sua majestade decapitou com a própria espada depois deste passar pelo ritual fúnebre de seu povo ou a faca de ouro entalada que estava gravada num móvel de madeira como lembrete. Sehun adorava a frieza irônica, a falta de intimidade e o tipo de blasfêmia sussurrada que o regente praticava todo o tempo ali, calmo e suave e obsceno.

Dos três ambientes que reinavam naquele mesmo quarto, o _deva_ gostava mesmo do que – no momento – permitia que seu opositor estivesse num sono solto, amplamente protegido de qualquer perturbação até o momento. Até então, nunca tinha conhecido alguém que tivesse herdado essa característica, mas o genoma bagunçado pelos deuses o tinham tornado uma criatura de aparência ímpar e desejos exóticos, o monarca mais exuberante dentre os vinte que tinham vindo antes dele. Observou os fios cor de cobre espalhados pelo travesseiro branco, a cama baixa forçando Sehun a se ajoelhar para observar com mais riqueza os detalhes de alguém que lhe pertencia sem saber, adorando notar que aquelas vestes de organza cor vinho translúcidas que marcavam precisamente seu corpo eram apenas um disfarce para que ninguém pudessem ver seus sinais, a pele crepitada de fagulhas em forma de sardas que beijavam a coluna, colo, dorso além do pescoço e do rosto quase em totalidade apenas para demonstrar como ele havia saído do fogo ou que a este voltaria.

Ele apenas ergueu-se em dificuldade e deixando o mestre imperturbável, caminhou até o baú no oposto ao quarto ao em tese estava sua cama. Observou os tecidos pesados, escuros, trabalhados e lisos sem saber exatamente como perturbar aquela gente apenas com sua aparência impecável imediatamente sorrindo ao ver o tecido cor do céu anoitecido e pincelado de estrelas douradas em forma de arabescos e mais desenhos que tinha preguiça de indagar ao antigo dono da peça sobre o significado. Cobriu sua nudez com uma nova peça de linho tingida, deixando o casaco justo esticar o bastante para ficar perfeitamente rente a sua pele quando o passou sobre a cabeça e observou como o tecido da parte frontal se estendia até o meio das coxas com duas fendas de cada lado da sua cintura que o permitiam se mover com facilidade; caminhou ainda pelo cômodo e esfregou as mãos com um líquido âmbar de cheiro delicado, deixando parte do conteúdo repousar ao fim da sua nuca e também na linha invisível que ligava seu pomo de Adão ao início do tórax.

Ele sabia que se os rituais já estavam acontecendo, era questão de tempo até que despertassem seu monarca e nada melhor que os receber com a maior ofensa que poderia fazer, certo? Então, com paciência, pintou as extremidades de duas falanges, da mão e do pé, de um rico pigmento vermelho extraído de amoras e diversas outras frutas trituradas num pilão e até fervidas para que essas desejassem com pincel usado por si mesmo, como se cada faixa de pele coberta, cada minúsculo pedaço livre em contraste mostrasse a dualidade da sua existência. Era costume dos devas que eles ficassem o mais repugnantemente lindos durante esses rituais que prestavam a discrição e a suavidade, fossem nas roupas ou mesmo nas atitudes.

Sehun estava pronto quando o toque rouco soou no ambiente e a sua voz soou rude, os interrompendo apenas para ele mesmo completar a tarefa pois seu rei tinha um sono desmedido até ser tocado. Aquela atenção redobrada dos instintos dele o divertia muito, ainda mais com os sobressaltos frequentes depois de horas de sono tranquilo ante nenhuma surpresa. Deixou os dedos tingidos tocarem primeiro seus lábios já que seu corpo todo estava curvado apenas a fim de se sentar para perturba-lo, desenhando à tinta na fartura daquela cútis ao mesmo tempo que a sentia pulsar contra seus dedos ainda que não tivesse feito mais que deslizar os dedos pela superfície e como o rei estava deitado de barriga para baixo escassamente deixou seus próprios lábios tocarem a pele manchada de sardas ora marrons pra de cor acobreada que residiam como constelações na nuca descoberta, arrastando-se vagarosamente pelos centímetros escassos da derme e não permitindo que nada menos que um arrepio. Ante o toque, o homem começou a dar indícios de que despertaria, seus lábios ecoando um som tímido de satisfação.

Junmyeon era um tipo raro de humano e o fato de rir baixinho antes de qualquer coisa fazia o _deva_ saber que não tinha errado em se aproximar dele. Não havia algo que ele não fizesse, não havia algo que não odiasse e isso nutria o demônio de maneira inédita até então, fato que o levou a se tornar cada vez mais próximo, cada vez mais presente, cada vez mais íntimo e não estranhava o horror do próprio povo ao ver seu monarca caminhando lado a lado com o tipo de criatura que o amaldiçoaria.

Por essa razão continuou os selares estalados, roçando os lábios nos fios liso-ondulados do mesmo enquanto o sentia se remexer mais uma vez em protesto por estar sendo acordado de tal forma e o fato dele agir assim fascinava ainda mais o Oh, que por sua vez se inclinou o suficiente para puxar o lábio inferior deste com os dentes por tempo suficiente para que um suspiro curto instintivamente fosse liberado pela musculatura pulmonar do mesmo. Os olhos cor de mel estavam enevoados de sono, porém ao tremularem para se abrir, o ser demoníaco assistiu o brilho celestial cruzar as íris e desaparecer com rapidez, para que pudesse finalmente o beijar como queria ainda que tivesse de se prostrar totalmente na cama da majestosa pessoa a qual queria arrancar mais que saliva.

O rei sorriu com o beijo e arriscou entrelaçar os dedos nos fios sempre macios e medianos do deva num carinho urgente que o puxou sobre si em poucos segundos. Sentia-o com a pele fresca, o perfume floral e as roupas escuras unindo tudo num sorriso maroto e destemido, pois nada naquele ambiente o aterrorizada ante sua tremenda força; se afastou o suficiente para o observar entreabrir os lábios e lamber seu gosto pelo lábio inferior antes mesmo de o encarar com os seus petrificantes orbes azuis que faziam mortais estremecerem e ficarem imóveis por minutos que se reverteriam nos seus últimos respirando.

Jun observou-o se sentar para que fizesse o mesmo, ainda que entrelaçados um ao outro. A tinta seca dos dedos dos pés e das mãos do demônio não tingiriam a pele inóspita do majestoso rei ruivo, então arriscou acariciar toda a linha da maçã do rosto deste, refazendo todo o caminho até o nódulo da orelha quando este sorriu a si e demonstrou uma inocência apenas comum aquela hora do dia. Eles trocaram mais um selar antes de que o som da porta se abrindo os fizesse intensificar o contato antes tímido, a língua do ser de cabelos escuros lambendo a boca do humano antes de adentrar tal cavidade com um som molhado exasperante. Os criados, o mais silenciosos que puderam, ajeitaram a banheira e a água aromatizada a qual sua majestade devia ser banhar, observando petrificados a maneira que Sehun se deixava dominar pelo outro, a maneira que eles pareciam se amar, quando todos sabiam o que realmente era aquilo.

Se erguendo majestoso, o rei caminhou de mãos dadas até o meio do ambiente vasto deixando o _deva_ arrancar a peça inteiriça de organza para que se banhasse.

“Não vai me acompanhar?” – A voz aveludada e parcialmente rouca dele chamou Sehun enquanto ele submergia até o queixo sem deixar de lhe observar, pois era apenas mais uma desculpa por contato e beijos.

“Me desculpe, meu rei. Hoje acordei inesperadamente cedo para verificar algo.” – Disse com um sorriso maldoso que despertou a curiosidade do monarca. – “Fazia tempo que não brincava assim. Eu adorei.”

“O que você aprontou, Sehun?” – Indagou o mais novo ali enquanto esfregava o rosto com ambas as mãos.

“Eu? Porque acha isso?” – Acusou com falsa surpresa.

“Você é um _deva_. É o que você faz.” – Lembrou o outro, sereno. – “Além do que, só me acordariam cedo assim se você tivesse feito algo grande, o que não duvido. Quem, Sehun?”

“Você é muito chato, Myeon.”

“Não me fariam tomar um banho quente no lugar de um refrescante caso não fosse uma cerimônia de fogo, sacerdotal. Além disso, você está pronto e lindo. Tenho pistas o bastante para saber que alguém morreu, mas não sei quem.”

“Porque todos vocês acham que tudo o que acontece de errado nessa cidade é culpa minha? Até parece que eu sou o único deva que existe.” – Ralhou ainda sentado na poltrona forrada que sempre o deixava perto do homem de sangue real. – “Certo que, _bem_, grande parte sou eu, mas dessa vez sou inocente.”

“Inocente e Sehun na mesma frase? Eu vivi o bastante para ver isso?” – Sorriu ao mira-lo, querendo o provocar mais e mais para que assim ele finalmente contasse a verdade.

“É verdade, meu rei. Eu realmente não fiz nada, mas assisti de perto toda a carnificina e juro, foi exuberante.” – Contou, distraído por poucos instantes pela lembrança. – “Mas foi um desserviço, já que Yifan era o guarda mais útil desse castelo ou pelo menos o menos detestável. Certo, ele era babaca, mas não entrava no quarto antes de você gozar.”

“Yifan morreu?” – O Rei pareceu finalmente um pouco mais interessado, já que o Wu era o capitão da sua guarda e o homem ao qual tinha visto lutar massacrando uma dezena de outros para lhe proteger mesmo que Sehun estivesse ao seu lado. – “Quantos foram necessários para isso?”

“Apenas um, meu amor.” – Contou deixando as íris ficarem azul gélidas, demonstrando parte dos seus poderes formidáveis. – “Estou curioso, pois não sei qual vai ser o tipo de atitude que vai tomar, meu querido mas já digo que o rumo da sua vida será determinada por ela.”

“O rumo da minha vida?”

“Não vou permitir que acabe com a minha diversão, Myeon. Seja paciente sim?”

“Sabe que odeio quando me deixa curioso.” – Junmyeon o lembrou enquanto esfregava cada parte do próprio corpo com suavidade, sabendo o quanto era difícil ao deva não fazer nada a si. – “Mas tenho meios eficientes para que me diga o que eu desejo, não? Acha que vai aguentar?”

“Só vou contar se me deixar te foder até que perca os sentidos.”

O monarca sorriu ainda mais, observando-o de maneira analítica ante sua diversão inominada e tal beleza sempre natural atordoou o ser das trevas que o desejou mais naquele minuto. Daquele lugar privilegiado podia ver a água pouco agitada ampliando a fartura dos músculos trabalhados da cintura até o tornozelo, todos os lugares que seus lábios já tinham beijando mais de uma vez, marcado também, naquele jogo divertido ao qual até o momento tinha impedido o ruivo de receber o beijo da morte.

“Tenho uma proposta mais interessante.” – O humano iniciou, sorrindo de maneira doce. – “Você disse que estava faminto, se me contar, eu te deixo se alimentar de qualquer alma, inclusive da alma de Yifan.”

Sehun riu:

“É por isso que te adoro, Myeon. Você condena quaisquer almas á punição eterna se isso signifique a sua diversão e conhecimento.”

“É da minha natureza.” – afundou o suficiente para molhar a nuca e o início dos fios, mas não a cabeça toda. – “Vai me contar?”

“Não.” – O Deva sorriu mais ao se erguer para pegar as toalhas de lã cozidas a mão do monarca para que ele logo se secasse. – “A alma do seu capitão já é minha, não se preocupe. Vai precisar se esforçar mais para me comprar dessa vez, meu querido. Você precisa estar lindo para estar ao meu lado durante essa cerimônia chata, então venha, vou te secar.”

“Vai agir como meu criado, por qual finalidade exatamente?”

“Só estou sendo um _deva_ bonzinho.” – Provocou o moreno ao admirar o corpo beijado pela fina película de água sair do manto aquoso e se dirigir até si, para ser capturado pela maciez das fibras animais que sugaram uma quantidade relevante de líquido e permitiram que sua pele ficasse intencionalmente úmida e fresca. Um sorriso divertido surgiu na pele sardenta e iluminou todo o rosto do humano quando o demônio beijou seus ombros com extremo carinho, se inclinando o suficiente para mordiscar a clavícula do mais baixo que apenas o mirou intensamente antes de pedir um beijo apenas com um movimentos curto de lábios.

O contato se iniciou com o encostar das peles em temperaturas bem diferentes, evoluindo para movimentos cadentes e então para o monarca o puxando pela nuca para quase se fundirem naquele beijo desejoso. O demônio era o primeiro homem com o qual tinha tido relações expressas e carnais, mesmo que soubesse também que ele podia ter qualquer forma que quisesse e a forma de Sehun era exemplarmente para lhe agradar; por causa dele, da sua possessão, o monarca não tinha podido se casar com alguma das filhas dos nobres da cidade pois o deva tinha deixado claro que mataria quem tocasse seu humano. Logo, estavam atados um ao outro naquele jogo até que um cedesse efetivamente.

Junmyeon se afastou o bastante para indicar que começaria a se vestir, deixando que o outro escolhesse o adorno que sempre tinha de vestir com as roupas e que particularmente o deixava com dores de cabeça. Negando com um riso preso na ponta da língua, observou o ser sombrio provar em si mesmo, ante o espelho, a coroa de ossos e depois o diadema de uma gota de rubi, as pulseiras, colares, os adornos de ouro festivos que eram presos a seus ombros e deixavam seu peito desnudo parcialmente desnudo, atento ao que ele tinha escolhido. A tiara traçada, os braceletes e o fio de ouro com guizos para seus tornozelos finos estavam separados num canto enquanto este provava algo mais chamativo, como a coroa de espinhos em prata e uma argola que ligada por um fio de prata incrustado de joias até um brinco em forma de cruz na orelha.

As túnica branca de linho tinha caimento leve no corpo do monarca e ele se muniu dos acessórios enquanto de relance observava outra vez o deva terminar de se aprontar para o seguir até o ambiente contemplativo e sacerdotal no castelo.

“Venha aqui, Hun" – Chamou sereno e logo foi atendido, observando como o ser de aparência quase juvenil se inclinava para si enquanto atentamente ajeitava os fios lisos e bagunçados até então.

“Sabe que vou brigar com aquele seu sacerdote tampinha não sabe?”

“Não seria você senão brigasse numa cerimónia.” – Lembrou com um sorriso brando. – “Pronto, Sehun. O que acha de mim?”

“Estaria mais bonito se estivesse de preto já que deixa suas sardas mais acentuadas.” – Mentiu, pois naquelas vestes brancas e douradas na medida certa o rei estava deslumbrante e belo, como se tivesse acabado de renascer de uma pirra de fogo alto. – “Mas acho que dá para te mostrar aos outros, pelo menos.”

Caminharam lado a lado depois do riso descomedido do Kim soar no ambiente, mesmo que tivessem recebido olhares diversos por esse fato. O caminho que consistiam em descer três lances de escada até o pequeno templo do deus Ahura Mazda que certamente estava coberto de incenso e fogo, o que irritava em certa medida pois seu deus e criador, Angra Mainyu, era hostilizado naquela região do Reino da Pérsia e seus irmãos devas por isso habitavam localidades mais afastadas e seguras.

Por isso, antes que Junmyeon entrasse no ambiente parou com um toque sutil em seu pulso e, assistido pelos guardas e alguns nobres, levou o mesmo a mira-lo e sob o efeito dos seus olhos azuis petrificantes, ficar de joelhos a si apenas para ser beijado serenamente nos lábios e na fronte. O monarca não estranhou a atitude, aceitando a mão deste para se erguer como também permitindo que ele o conduzisse com a mão pintada em sua cintura coberta pela túnica inteiriça até os joelho.

Kyungsoo estava com a expressão franzida, como o habitual. O Do era da família mais nobre depois da do monarca e eles dois eram antigos confidentes, amigos próximos até que o _deva_ aparecesse. Depois disso, os caminhos se bifurcaram com o príncipe assumindo a coroa definitivamente e escolhendo Sehun como seu guardião pessoal, ao mesmo tempo que autorizava o antigo amigo a ser sacerdote no templo do palácio e ficar próximo de si mesmo que odiasse ficar no mesmo ambiente que o _deva_ moreno. Ele, ao escutar os passos acompanhados de conhecidos tilintares metálicos virou-se e assistiu toda a cena do homem que amava como irmão junto ao ser que odiava com todas as forças, um asco sem tamanho crescendo na boca do estômago do beijo ao caminhar em sua direção.

Junmyeon sorriu a si, sereno e imponente como normalmente, estendendo o braço para tocar suas mãos e as colocar entre as próprias. Entre eles, o monarca reluzia como um astro e isso não fugiu aos olhos do deva que o acompanhava atentamente, passo a passo, sem conseguir deixar de o desejar mais intensamente. Quando o rei outra vez voltou a si, entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele e foi conduzido até o fogo crepitante do ambiente abafado, recolhendo as ervas as quais sempre tinham de jogar e permitindo que este o fizesse, suave de tudo; sob a luz vermelho-dourada das chamas, as sardas dançavam na pele pouco bronzeada, reluzindo nos olhos claros e os deixando mais vivos ao mesmo tempo que quase translúcidos, seus cabelos conduzidos pelo crepitar tão próximo.

“Pertencer as chamas não te assusta, meu amor?” – Sehun disse ao pé do seu ouvido, com um sorriso deliciosamente malicioso a quem não estivesse próximo.

“Saber que tenho destino certo me acalma.” – Murmurou de volta ainda atento às chamas, seus dedos presos aos do deva. – “Como ele morreu, Sehun?”

“Uma flecha na garganta.” – Descreveu ficando frente a frente com o homem bonito e então tocando o pomo de adão do mesmo ao indicar precisamente o lugar que tinha ferido fatalmente um de seus guerreiros. – “Uma flecha e duas moedas de ouro para o barqueiro.” 

“Barqueiro?”

“Nosso convidado é... Peculiar.” – Salientou mais preciso fazendo as falanges pintadas realizarem até o coração do monarca que prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos ante isso. – “Receba-o bem.”

“O que...?”

Junmyeon assistiu-o se afastar a passos calmos, enxotando o cão que participava do ritual e encarando de maneira rude quem tentasse falar consigo. Impaciente, o deva estalou os dedos e fez com que todos, exceto Junmyeon e Kyungsoo, ficassem de joelhos no ambiente abafado pela fumaça e calor. Caminhou imponente até o local que o corpo permanecia intocado, ajeitando os fios escuros e até um pouco longos do soltado antes de se inclinar o suficiente para tocar os lábios frios com os próprios, adorando como o sabor daquela alma lhe trazia energia ao mesmo tempo que as últimas memórias dele elucidavam diversas perguntas sem respostas do deva, que findou o beijo com um selar mais rápido depois de lamber os lábios do defunto ao qual tinha lhe irritado dias e dias antes.

“Você! Você não tinha que...”

“Não precisa sentir ciúme, Kyungsoo.” – Sehun lambeu os próprios lábios com gosto, aproximando-se passo a passo até o sacerdote que vestia um tecido transparente sobre as vestes brancas de renda. – “Quando chegar sua hora, irei pessoalmente buscar sua alma pouco antes que engasgue com seu próprio sangue envenenado. Até lá, meu pequeno, me espere.” – Acariciou o rosto munido da expressão surpresa como também tocou os lábios carnudos e rosados antes de se afastar sem olhar para trás. 

O monarca sentiu o efeito dos poderes do deva passar aos poucos e usou esses segundos enérgicos para mirar o ambiente que reluzia em chamas e sombras, sabendo que apesar de não falar aquele lugar em si era sufocante demais para Sehun permanecer mais que minutos. As janelas altas anunciavam a manhã longa, suave e quente, o incenso finalmente irritando seu nariz ao que pode ver o sacerdote ainda petrificado, seus dedos trêmulos e fez questão de tocar seu ombro, num sinal mudo de piedade apesar de não saber o que o demônio tinha falado para o abalar daquela maneira.

“Tome cuidado com ele, Junmyeon.” – Pediu antes de soltar seus dedos cobertos por anéis de ouro, deixando que seguisse seu caminho até o local que Sehun sempre lhe esperava.

O rei se lembrava da primeira vez que tinham se encontrado ali, anos antes de sua coroação até: Junmyeon tinha fugido do treinamento militar, driblando Yifan até conseguir chegar a pradaria vasta que se estendia por hectares e hectares além do Palácio e da cidade, um caminho com árvores, arbustos e sombra, cavalos passeando livres e outros animais que não sabia o nome vivendo serenos ali. A sensação de liberdade extrema o tomou e, sem rumo, caminhou descalço pelo lugar e se assustou ao ver o homem belo sentado lhe observando ou mesmo como seu corpo ficou todo tenso ao simples olhar tornando impossível de dar meia volta e correr para longe. Sehun tocou seu rosto, sorriu para as sardas que nenhum outro achava bonitas e então explicou o que era e o preço de sua coroa. Tão novo, o Kim ainda tinha pouca ideia de seus próprios poderes ao concordar com aquilo de imediato porém não demorou que o deva o ensinasse de tudo, das coisas mais simples aos desejos mais carnais e inusitados.

Não foi surpresa ao vê-lo na mesma pradaria de anos, agora livre da túnica escura e deixando o dorso exposto para que o monarca pudesse apreciar a visão dos músculos desumanos definidos e pincelados de nenhuma imperfeição. O ruivo se sentou ao seu lado, imediatamente sentindo os dedos esguios e longos buscarem sua pele e apertarem os músculos da coxa esquerda em contato consigo; o deva parecia pensativo, como se absorvesse algo e tentasse entender o que se passava sem que precisasse confidenciar ao parceiro sobre aquilo.

“Se você pudesse escolher viver comigo para sempre ou morrer, qual escolheria, Myeon?” 

“Essa é uma boa pergunta.” – Sorriu a ele enquanto passava a brincar com fiapos de grama curta, comida pelos animais dali. – “Existe um motivo especial para fazê-la?”

“Existe.” – Se inclinou o suficiente para roçar os próprios lábios nos dele e então se afastar outra vez, discreto. – “Venha, vamos receber nosso convidado.”

“Está fugindo.” – Lembrou o Kim, disperso ao observar o outro se erguer e o puxar consigo. 

Sehun o puxou para que caminharem de mãos dadas pela imensidão verde mesmo que a céu aberto e com aquela temperatura excruciante, trilhando o caminho com as próprias pernas apenas por alguns metros pois em seguida, Junmyeon usou seus poderes férteis para montar num alazão selvagem e correr a galope para uma distância segura dos poderes do deva. Os dois sabiam que naquela luminosidade os poderes do monarca superavam o de um demônio com cem anos de vida, mas esse não era o caso do Oh, de qualquer maneira.

O rei estava desmontando quando sentiu o corpo desabar, sentindo a face colidir contra a grama irritante de uma vez e soube que Sehun tinha feito aquilo, mas o fato de estar difícil de respirar parecia não ter ligação direta com os poderes do outro. Ergueu parcialmente o olhar e então observou o deva encarando um homem frente a ele, o arco firme apontado para o monarca prostrado e os segundos entre o conhecimento de que não seria ferido e o de que o demônio lhe protegeria do intruso fizeram o Kim respirar com ainda mais dificuldade, como se uma mão invisível sufocasse e apertasse seu pulmão com luvas de ferro. Apenas pareceu mais tranquilo quando o desconhecido foi desarmado e caiu prostrado da mesma maneira que o rei, pois era evidente que o Oh estava muito poderoso depois de absorver uma alma a tão logo.

Junmyeon ficou mais um minuto completo deitado na grama antes de conseguir efetivamente se mover, imediatamente caminhando vacilante até o deva que permanecia atento ao forasteiro e não hesitou em pegar o arco, da mesma maneira, para aponta-lo a seu dono.

“Seja educado, semideus, e fale com a pessoa que desejou matar fervorosamente.” – A voz divertida de Sehun elucidou, fazendo o mesmo piscar surpreso.

“Como sabe o que eu sou?” – Foi o que disse este, ignorando seu possível ferimento pelas mãos armadas do monarca ruivo.

“Vocês têm cheiro de deuses, então é fácil saber, grego. Seu patrono sabe que se arriscou dessa maneira em um território que não poderia o proteger?”

“_Deva_, o que ele é?” – Pediu explicações o Kim, começando a se afetar pela aura dos dois ante si. A sensação de estar sufocando nascia outra vez na boca de seu estômago, abraçando todos os músculos do tórax pouco a pouco.

“Ele é filho dos deuses, meu amo. Como você, foi gerado por um mortal e um ser divino mas... Ele é de longe, além do oceano. Vem das planícies helênicas.” – Explicou o demônio milenar, erguendo o rosto do grego com brusquidão até. – “Ele é filho do fogo, como você majestade.”

“Um filho do fogo?”

“Não sei como soube disso, mas pare.” – Pronunciou na língua comum deles o desconhecido enquanto os encarava um de cada vez. – “É um mal entendido, eu nunca quis machucar ninguém, apenas...”

“O que está fazendo aqui?” – Sua majestade e imponência Junmyeon indagou, mais direto que antes.

“Vim em busca de um acordo de paz, majestades.” – Explicou mostrando que estava prostrado apenas por vontade própria e não por que tinha sido afetado pelos poderes do deva. – “Sinto muito pelo seu guarda.”

“Antes você do que eu o matando.” – Sehun exemplificou ajudando-o a se erguer com estranha naturalidade enquanto o monarca permanecia com a flecha apontada para seu peito. – “Ele é uma gracinha não, majestade?”

“Não brinque sobre isso, Oh.” – O soberano lembrou, impaciente pela postura relaxada do mesmo ante a situação.

“O que? Acha que eu não o mataria se soubesse que poderia realmente te ferir?”

“Ele matou Yifan" – Continuou.

“Porque seu soldado sequer o escutou antes de atacar.” – O _Deva_ defendeu fazendo Jun notar algo realmente estranho nas atitudes deste. Ele nunca protegia ninguém sem motivo, ainda mais um desconhecido. – “Vamos levá-lo e o ouvir. Se ele te irritar, posso o matar sem problemas.”

“Saber que pode me matar assim me deixa realmente nervoso.” – Gracejou o invasor que antes observava atento os dois homens.

Sehun sorriu enquanto se aproximava de seu regente e tomava o arco de sua mãos, quebrando a madeira firme com a facilidade que destruía as fibras de um graveto e habilmente se aproximou de seu protetor, verificando finalmente se ele havia se machucado na queda do cavalo aonde um olhar indicou que tudo sobre esse incidente estava acontecendo desmedidamente e que, não, a queda não o tinha ferido. Os três caminharam lado a lado até uma sombra, os dois persas encarando analiticamente o grego belo e inevitavelmente mortal, como eles mesmos.

“Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de me desculpar. Foi uma indelicadeza imensa ferir mortalmente o seu soldado, majestade e sinto muitíssimo por isso.” – Sua voz era doce como se ele soubesse que isso talvez fosse favorável à si, uma vez que a coisa que o Kim mais odiava era que levantassem a voz a si Ou mesmo lhe tratassem com desdém, só ele podia fazer isso. – “Eu vim de muito longe para conhecê-los, majestades.”

“Não somos casados.” – Foi o demônio que elucidou, fazendo o mesmo corar. – “Porque não nos diz seu nome? Eu odeio conversar sem saber o verdadeiro nome de uma alma que espero devorar, as coisas ficam mais chatas assim.”

“Sou Zhang Yixing, general de sua majestade Alexandre o Grande" – Contou assumindo a eventual postura altiva e provocando um sorriso enorme no rosto do moreno que estava mais atento a si no momento. – “Eu vim com o objetivo de selarmos um acordo de paz.”

“Seu rei sabe que veio negociar com selvagens?” – A voz aveludada de Junmyeon cortou o gracejo que o deva faria, ambos o observando como aquele homem era terrivelmente belo ou ainda assim como os hipnotizada com meio tom de desejo. – “Você sabe a minha alcunha, porque veio mesmo assim?”

“Quis verificar com meus próprios olhos os boatos de que os soldados que morrem por suas mãos veem um deus ruivo de extrema beleza, então me muni da minha curiosidade e atravessei essas terras para estar ante a sua presença.”

“Está mentindo" – Os persas disseram juntos e o Zhang analisou os olhos de um e de outro, os azuis e os dourados ante si.

“Talvez essa não seja toda a verdade.” – Com sutileza ensaiada, Sehun observou o forasteiro ajeitar tanto o ombro quanto o colo da própria túnica pesada, fazendo o cordão de sua cintura tremulir. Daquele ângulo, podia notar os músculos firmes e grudados no tecido acetinado ante o suor da capital persa. – “Mas estou no jogo de vocês, de qualquer maneira vão a descobrir.”

“Vou dizimar você se achar que é uma ameaça.” – O Kim salientou em mesmo tom que o convidaria a sentar-se com eles. – “Assim, minha alcunha estará certa.”

“Estou a sua mercê, soberano.”

O ruivo observou o deva sorrindo, sabendo que ele lia o outro e por isso tinha mais informações que si, por isso não estranhou que este entrelaçasse seus dedos aos próprios, num claro sinal de ternura fora do usual àquele ser.

“Passará os próximos dias conosco, general, para que eu te observe de perto pois ao primeiro sinal de desobediência o executarei em praça pública e o enterrarei. Fui claro?” – Ao que o homem assentiu, desvencilhou-se do contato com o demônio e se ergueu, indicando que deveria ser seguido por eles.

Alguns passos atrás do majestoso ruivo, Yixing sentia a mente turva de desejo: sabia que o mesmo era belo, inegavelmente belo, mas não esperava que suas características físicas superassem qualquer expectativa ou ainda que ele simplesmente transcendesse qualquer barreira do aceitável com aquele rosto e aquele corpo. Cada movimento, cada gesto, cada respirar era absorvido por sua mente com um deleite aquém da normalidade e soube que estava realmente encarando-o demais quando deu com o olhar do acompanhante do rei, os fios negros bagunçados e o sorriso matreiro de quem havia pego-o no flagra.

“Não se preocupe, ele é assim o tempo todo. Vai ter tempo de sobra para o devorar, se assim o quiser.” – Ele lhe disse, provocando um incomum calor na região das maçãs do rosto do grego. – “Eu mesmo não me canso.”

“Não é uma beleza comum.” – Balbuciou tornando seus passos um instante mais vagarosos para deixar seu olhar cair da cabeça aos pés daquele homem.

“Beijado pelo fogo.” – Sehun contou.

“Beijado pela minha mãe.” – Corrigiu suave, sabendo que aquele ao seu lado não era humano por o sentir em sua totalidade. Nenhum dos dois, percebeu Yixing, devia ser subestimado. – “Nunca antes tinha conhecido alguém que ela tinha abençoado tão longe de casa.”

“Seus deuses não agem aqui, general.” – Explicou Sehun com maior habilidade. – “Somos um povo livre de sua influência e temos nossos próprios deuses e lendas e problemas.”

“Você é um deus?”

“Não. Eu sou um demônio, não consegue sentir?”

“O que essa palavra quer dizer, em si?” – O grego continuou, solicito.

“Quer dizer que eu sou uma criatura das trevas, do caos e das manipulações. Meu trabalho é condenar as almas dos persas à punição eterna e com isso ficar mais forte.” – O sorriso do deva se alargou pois a expressão do outro era infinitamente fácil de ler se comparada a do soberano. – “Naturalmente eu me atraio por seres poderosos, então não é surpresa que esteja com o monarca dessas terras.”

“Você protege seu rei?”

“Dele mesmo e de mim.” – Contou com ares misteriosos, se segurando para não tocar o mesmo. – “Abro exceções para generais atenciosos como você.”

“Ele vai ficar com ciúme, não acha?” – O Zhang murmurou tímido de volta, mirando de maneira nervosa o ruivo que sequer parecia se lembrar da presença deles. – “Não quero ser decapitado por estar com o amado do rei, uma vez que já fugi desse destino.”

“Seu rei ficou ofendido?”

“Ele adorava, mas não era uma boa imagem. Alexandre ainda não tem herdeiros.”

“Então ele te mandou a nós.” – Sehun desvendou com um sorriso infantil de malícia, o semblante sombrio do general o divertindo imensamente.

“Na verdade, ele deve estar morto a essa hora.” – O Zhang deu de ombros, continuando a caminhar serenamente e com os olhos presos no monarca com qual tinha lhe chamado atenção, seu intenso olhar desnudado parte de sua concentração.

O caminho até o Palácio foi pincelado por um silêncio ocasionalmente denso, pois o deva fazia questão de manter a expressão fechada e seu rei não parecia muito melhor sendo que apenas o forasteiro tinha um que de relaxamento ao caminharem lado a lado. Yixing admirou-se ao ser guiado pelo ambiente coberto de vermelho e dourado, os desenhos, murais, as cortinas e sedas, a riqueza e a beleza exótica o atordoando o suficiente para que sequer percebesse o ambiente que tinha sido alocado: o quarto se estendia por uma imensidão de metros, dourado pois suas cortinas estavam presas em argolas de apoio fixas em cada uma das paredes que separavam as janelas, portas e a varanda; haviam duas camas com dosseis suspensos do teto ao chão, diversas poltronas e cadeiras espalhadas pelo ambiente, uma mesa de refeições para no máximo três pessoas, uma estante com livros, banheira, um crânio e uma faca de ouro presa a uma mesa mapeada. Tudo ali transpirava éter dos deuses, percebeu de imediato e prendeu a respiração ao notar o majestoso rei se despir ante seus olhos, com o deva recolhendo sua roupa e desde logo buscando algo mais confortável para ele vestir enquanto o mesmo se afundava na banheira cheia de água rosada.

“Não estranhe, general, Myeon é muito criterioso consigo mesmo. A grama deve ter feito sua pele arder, por isso ele está se banhando antes de qualquer coisa.” – O Oh balbuciou, o conduzindo que até a poltrona que um tempo antes tinha sentado para observar de perto o monarca. – “Enquanto ele se banha, por que não lhe conta sobre sua vinda?”

Yixing piscou, sem conseguir disfarçar a vermelhidão ao notar o corpo belo ante si, hipnotizado pelas curvas diminutas e a linha das omoplatas demarcadas. Tinha ciência de que ele estava o provocando, o levando a um limite pouco aceitável se pensasse direito porém a tortura vinda dele era bem vinda, amplamente apreciada.

“Vim em busca de um acordo de paz" – Murmurou sem desviar os olhos do monarca que afundava alguns instantes e retornava completamente encharcado de água perfumada, seus cabelos pingando o líquido rosado nos ombros e no restante do grande recipiente. – “Seu reino é conhecido por ser indestrutível então um acordo parece sensato aos olhos do meu rei.”

“O que vai me dar como moeda de troca?” – Junmyeon indagou finalmente, mirando o mesmo.

“Posso entregar qualquer tipo de coisa que quiser, majestade. Ouro, joias, cavalos, incensos. O que pedir será seu.” – O Zhang completou sem saber exatamente o que pensar ante aquele olhar em branco.

“É muito simples o que desejo, na realidade.” – O heleno observou Sehun se sentar ao seu lado no chão, tão curioso quanto a si. Nenhum deles conseguia ler a mente do homem a se banhar, mesmo que um deles já tivesse partilhado a cama e batalhas com este. – “Me entregue a sua alma, general, e a paz de seu povo estar decretada até que eu morra.”

Piscando confuso, o general se ergueu e por um instante o ambiente todo crepitou como se estivesse em chamas elevadíssimos e seu olhar transparecia a odiosa fúria herdada de seu patrono, toda a sua sede de sangue. Tentou dar um passo em direção ao mesmo, mas seus músculos ficaram rijos imediatamente ao tentar o movimento e observou como o deva lhe mirava com a expressão fechada, poderoso demais. Eles continuaram naquele impasse até que o Oh fizesse um momento com a mão e o grego caísse por terra com um grito seco de terror, imaginando que tipo de coisa fariam consigo.

Junmyeon caminhou nu pelo próprio quarto, enrolando-se úmido numa veste de seda turquesa, escondendo sua nudez ao cingi-la em sua cintura e amarrar está num cordão fino de mesmo tecido. Seus passos molhados soando próximos ao corpo do moreno prostrado no mármore cheio de fragmentos de ouro e sangue em seu interior, como miniaturas de batalhas; o deva, atento, sentou-se. Haviam coisas que nada no mundo o fariam perder, deixar de apreciar como por exemplo, as raras vezes que tinha o prazer de ver o seu majestoso rei usando os poderes herdados desde o ventre.

Não comum, o ruivo era poderoso: homens caiam ante seus pés sentindo ácido no sangue, cegos, delirando de um terror que o Oh não seria louco de tentar experimentar. Sabia que parte daquilo, do seu dom terrível, havia sido alimentado por seus próprios poderes nefastos pois o herdeiro da luz era receptivo, alimentado por qualquer pequena influência e parte disso o engrandecia vaidosamente pois o monarca era terrível, ainda mais que o demônio pois tinha sentimentos aos quais devia seguir.

Observou como ele se abaixou, erguendo o queixo de Yixing o suficiente para que encarassem: os olhos dourados nos vermelhos do forasteiro, as expressões tensas e ao mesmo tempo divertidas.

“Se for meu, vou poupar a sua morte, general.”

“Se me deseja tanto... Porque não me doma?” – Provocou, com um sorriso inocente nos lábios finos.

Devido a força do tapa desferido, o general cambaleou antes de ir ao chão outra vez, num som surdo de músculos e ossos na pedra fria. Por um instante, quando se viu livre dos poderes do deva, Yixing se ergueu e avançou no monarca, feroz como nunca antes apenas para ser parado com um aceno deste e cair de joelhos ante o mesmo, os músculos queimando em esforço e desgaste. Ele era filho de Ares e de Hestia e mesmo assim Junmyeon o banalizava como se fosse uma criatura pequena, fraca e inferior a si pois era evidente a diferença de forças entre ambos, mesmo assim lutaria cada minuto, não ficaria passivo de tal desonra.

Estava com os olhos fixos no ruivo quando sentiu algo tapar seus lábios e seu corpo ser puxado para trás, recostado a outro centímetros maior que o próprio: sentia a pele fria e marcada contra o tecido fino da túnica que era sua única proteção, prendendo a respiração ao notar que os lábios daquele ser que antes brincava consigo estavam deixando selares densos na sua pele e com isso provocava arrepios estóicos em cada pedaço de seu corpo; sentia a peça inteiriça ser puxada e desnudar suas coxas, como também sentia os dedos deslizando do pano gelado até tez quente, arranhando a unhas curtas da área central do músculo da coxa até a virilha e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas doloridas ao notar que estava rendido e imobilizado por este que sequer sabia o nome.

Eles lutavam com um tipo de habilidade a qual o general não tinha aprendido em seus árduos anos de política e batalha em sua densa caminhada pelo mundo sangrento, dançando com astúcia e habilidades insanas sobre qualquer movimento e pensamento e cadência de seu adversário. O fato deles o sobrepujarem facilmente o assustava, mas o fato de sequer conseguir lutar para que fosse decretada a derrota o enfurecia ainda mais, contudo sabia que brigar e gritar com eles não ajudaria em nada. Sua própria mente estava em branco quando sentiu toque mais que suave nascer em seu queixo e continuar por seu maxilar até a maçã do rosto direita, apenas para que fosse o Kim ali a fazê-lo e ser notado.

Não conseguia negar, tão perto dele, a intensidade da atração que sentia pois ainda rememorava os sonhos em tons alaranjados que os envolviam, do toque e dos sons. Junmyeon era tudo aquilo que Alexandre um dia tinha representado em sua vida, sua luz e sua honraria, sua maneira de pensar e a quem gostava de desafiar por sagacidade, a quem queria ver todos os dias. O mesmo fogo que os ligava também os queimaria, percebeu, uma vez apenas um deles sobreviveria daquele entrave. E apenas por isso aceitou o beijo, deixou que fosse envolvido por este.

Não havia nada no mundo que se comparasse a degustar os lábios de um beijado pelo fogo: a temperatura de cada uma das células da pele marcada do grego esquentava em poder, refletindo a vontade de seu parceiro; sabia que seus olhos deviam estar na mesma cor, como ouro líquido e sorriu apenas para evitar o arrepio que correria por seus nervos já agitados tão logo também era tocado pelo deva. Yixing acolheu o rei majestoso em seu colo, correspondendo o beijo sem qualquer premissa de desagrado e arfando ao sentir como o outro homem ali acariciava seus cabelos e os puxava levemente, numa intensa nuance de sensações.

Não soube como chegou até a cama, como se espalhou pelos lençóis. Sehun estava sobre si e abaixo de si, seus lábios sempre tocando cada pedaço do corpo que era despido velozmente da sua peça protetiva enquanto o rei estava sentado o observando, banhado em ouro e ira vermelha. Não soube como acabou com os lábios colados na pele efervescente do monarca, como seu riso o alegrava em tempo que lhe trazia arrepios densos; seus dedos estavam entrelaçados e o calor transbordava de um corpo a outro, como se a pele do Zhang pudesse receber as mesmas sardas marcadas à fogo celeste e o seu nome sussurrado em meio ao crepitar da união inundava seu ego de excêntrica satisfação.

Fogo.

Junmyeon era brasa queimando na pele, crepitando em cada célula viva e as dilacerando, reconstruindo com a mesma força e vontade. Era angustiante, intenso, vivo demais para não ser notado e absorvido, pois ia do fogo-fátuo a brasa mais singela numa décima de milissegundo, explosivo como pólvora negra. Era como se o crepúsculo nascesse no ser do grego, como de toda aquela luz o banhasse de poder e soberania estranhas a si, ainda que o deva não estivesse junto a eles.

Ao provar os lábios do mesmo, do demônio tão belo quanto qualquer deus, soube que estava perdido na essência de capim-limão e mel, na maneira que ele o tocava e no jeito que sorria satisfeito dos sons ritmados e quebradiços que o outro soava, totalmente fora de si.

Zhang Yixing era de uma sensibilidade matriz, de sentidos apurados. Seu corpo tinha um sexto sentido que lhe avisava nuances antes mesmo delas acontecerem, mas ele estava quebrado naquele dia. Sua consciência estava nublada de prazer, vaga, distante nos lábios dos dois persas.

Estava com Junmyeon e com Sehun enquanto não estava com nenhum deles e eles estavam consigo mesmos. O helênico soldado era espectador de um eclipse, afundando em um mar de sensações confusas, que iam de picos de êxtase a depressão, dor, carência.

Por um segundo observou o monarca esparramado nos lençóis cor de leite cozido com seus cabelos macios espalhados na cama, seus lábios entreabertos num rouco sibilar de desejo ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos se reviravam e implorava em meio tom pelo fim da tontura com o beijo da morte do deva. Estavam todos na cama, o moreno os observando depois de ter se divertido o bastante, mas ainda com as falanges pintadas entrelaçadas aos fios grossos e ondulados do Zhang, o puxando para longe do seu amo sem força para os separar.

Tão rápido quanto o odiava, sentia que o amava. O Kim era um tipo de perdição nova, risonha, linda demais para ser esquecida e contida, o abraçando quando estavam unindo cada chama de ardor numa única coisa densa e quente. Queimava sua língua, desgastava seus lábios, irritava sua derme perolada, nutria seu âmago e nada disso o incomodava, não quando trocavam selares íntimos, quando sentia os dedos dele acariciando sua bochecha, ao saber que ninguém além de si o tinha bagunçado.

Estava atento a ele quanto sentiu algo o atingir em cheio, espiritualmente: seu corpo estava pesado e sua mente amplamente confusa, sem saber quem estava abaixo de si, quem o observava, quem tinha amado. Lágrimas estranhas escorriam num rastro desumano pelas bochechas coradas, conquanto seus dedos estivessem entrelaçados aos do regente daquelas terras áridas.

“Eu disse, meu amor. Disse que me pertencia. Seu povo terá sua paz e nós o teremos para sempre.” – O doce deva murmurou em seu ouvido, arrastando a lâmina de ouro pela garganta do general e tingindo o ruivo do líquido vital do mesmo, como tinta e poder compartilhado.

Junmyeon, sujo, observou impassível o demônio carregar o corpo do grego e deita-lo na mesa de mapas de guerra, com gentileza estranha. Saiu dos lençóis úmidos com certo nojo da textura destes ante a sua pele também gosmenta para tão somente caminhar até os dois, permitindo que o deva o aninhasse em seu peito, que beijasse seus cabelos embebidos de um vermelho mais escuro e consequentemente o cobrisse com uma veste de organza preta.

“Agora esperamos.” – Murmurou ele, paciente.

“Só alguns dias, não mais que isso. Se quiser, posso deixá-lo num ambiente que acelere isso.” – Sehun contou, preocupado pela expressão do rei.

“Não, Hun.” – O rei selvagem insistiu, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele. – “As nossas transformações devem ocorrer de maneira vagarosa, em linhas do tempo diferentes. Estou suficientemente fraco para saber qual caminho ele escolherá sem intervir.”

“Perdeu muita energia, Myeon.”

“Compartilhei energia. Você também fez isso, não pense que não sei.”

“Ele era um ser muito... Enigmático. Filho da guerra e do fogo.” – O deva lembrou, com um suspiro denso. – “Precisa descansar, ainda mais agora. Vamos?”

“Claro" – Se deixou ser conduzido e que o Oh o limpasse com panos molhados, apenas para que não irritasse a si mesmo com a textura presente em sua pele ao se deitar nos lençóis frescos.

O monarca sentiu suas falanges nuas de anéis serem beijadas com extremo carinho e deixou-se ser guiado ao mundo dos sonhos, parte de sua alma amortecida por um torpor que não permitiria seu descanso convencional. Por dias, no sono desregulado, o deva o acalentou e guiou por caminhos seguros em pradarias ilusórias, sorrindo bobo pela maneira que ele parecia se divertir nestas até o ponto que sua própria energia estar sendo sugada por demais e ter de se descansar finalmente, junto ao monarca que ainda ressoava suave.

Antes de repousar, no entanto, observou o corpo de Yixing banhado pela luz reflexiva das cortinas carmim e tocou com o indicador e o médio da sua bochecha direita até o nódulo da orelha, sem que houvesse sinal de vida neste e o corte aberto mostrava os músculos e ossos aos quais Sehun tinha destruído com facilidade, ainda mais secos que antes.

O quarto estava silencioso, com apenas o som fresco das cortinas ao vento podendo ser ouvido com esforço e o arrastar da madeira no mármore não despertou o deva, que continuava adormecido agarrado a uma das mãos de seu suserano num eterno e eloquente contrato tácito. Não despertou-o para a presença de Kyungsoo no ambiente, para suas roupas azuladas ricas em ornamentos ou para sua faca de prata munida de rituais e ungida em diversos óleos capazes de cumprir o objetivo de ferir aquele que estava parecendo humano e inocente no leito, demoníaco de tudo no entanto.

O sacerdote se aproximou devagar, passo a passo e seu estômago se revirava em tensão, que seria evidentemente recompensada com bonança caso cumprisse seu objetivo, que salvasse seu amigo de sofrer o mesmo fim que seu amado Yifan. Até mesmo se aproximou do homem alto de cabelos negros, direcionando a faca em seu peito, mas algo aconteceu antes.

Kyungsoo nunca tinha sentido aquela presença ali antes, mas não precisou de muito para reconhecer o deva inesperado. Seu instinto foi se virar para este e observa-lo por breves minutos: os olhos azuis frios e a pele caracteristicamente claras estavam ali, como as demais características da raça, mas, diferente de Sehun, ele apresentava um que de inocência desmedida e parecia estranhamente culpado, os traços helênicos evidenciados na nova forma.

“Me desculpe.” – Yixing soou inegavelmente arrependido, mas não hesitou sem segurar os dois lados do rosto do sacerdote e virar seu maxilar num ângulo inumano, apenas para ouvir um estalo quando o corpo desfaleceu num baque surdo.

Alarmado, Sehun despertou de imediato e encontrou-o junto ao corpo, como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido ao homem com o rosto direcionado para a própria coluna. Um tipo incoerente de compaixão tomou seus sentidos quando puxou o Zhang para perto e o abraçou, beijando seus cabelos.

“Seja bem vindo, meu amor. Você é um deva agora.” – Explicou unindo seus dedos aos dele e em seguida beijando os nós compartilhados. – “Junmyeon logo despertará também de seu encanto, mas não precisamos mais nos preocupar com ele. O que deseja fazer durante a espera?”

“Estou faminto.” – Balbuciou o demônio mais novo, pedinte.

“Não se preocupe. Existem muitas almas aqui que você vai adorar devorar.”


End file.
